Surfaces that have been accurately ground are often necessary in manufacturing processes. The accuracy of ground surfaces depends heavily upon the shaped precision of an employed grinding wheel. To facilitate this grinding wheel preciseness, dressing apparatuses are regularly utilized to remove grinding medium from a wheel and shape the wheel appropriately. However, for applications in which the grinding wheel is mounted to a flex-arm, dressing the grinding wheel is often difficult due to the dynamism provided by the flex-arm.